Advanced Configuration and Power Interface (ACPI) is a standard that has been developed to define parameters for an operation system of a computer to recognize available resources. ACPI can be used to describe resources information such as a number of available CPUs (Central Processing Units), amount of memory, peripherals, etc.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.